


Ice and Snow

by Aria_Breuer, Four Seasons Fanfics (Aria_Breuer)



Series: Four Seasons: Winter [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Snow Queen (2002)
Genre: Gen, Rain, Snow and Ice, Winter, freeverse poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Four%20Seasons%20Fanfics
Summary: The Snow Queen has arrived/The Ice Queen has come/Elsa comes with all her might/Happy Winter!Fanfic Challenge:The Four Seasons.Season:Winter.
Series: Four Seasons: Winter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020847





	Ice and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a poem for my fanfic challenge, the Four Seasons. :)
> 
> This fanfic poem is about Winter. Enjoy! :)

**Ice and Snow**

**Poem By: Aria Breuer**

The Snow Queen has arrived,  
Bringing the Snow and the Ice in  
That follows her through  
These cold winter months.

The Ice Queen has come,  
To bring in the rain,  
The freezing, freezing rain,  
And the ice that follows.

Elsa comes with all her might,  
To use her ice powers,  
Through everything,  
And restore hope to all.

The Snow Queen brings her wrath.  
The Ice Queen brings on the rain.  
Elsa wants none of these,  
For only joy can warm her heart.

So, what do these women have in common?  
Why, they are all queens!  
Each with their own destinies,  
And each knowing that winter has come at last.

Happy Winter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
